Kingdom of Thailand
This is a profile for the Kingdom of Thailand. Summary Thailand, officially the Kingdom of Thailand and formerly known as Siam, is a country at the centre of the Southeast Asian Indochinese peninsula composed of 76 provinces. At 513,120 km2 (198,120 sq mi) and over 68 million people, Thailand is the world's 50th-largest country by total area and the 22nd-most-populous country. The capital and largest city is Bangkok, a special administrative area. Thailand is bordered to the north by Myanmar and Laos, to the east by Laos and Cambodia, to the south by the Gulf of Thailand and Malaysia, and to the west by the Andaman Sea and the southern extremity of Myanmar. Its maritime boundaries include Vietnam in the Gulf of Thailand to the southeast, and Indonesia and India on the Andaman Sea to the southwest. It is a unitary state. Although nominally the country is a constitutional monarchy and parliamentary democracy, the most recent coup, in 2014, established a de facto military dictatorship under a junta. Command Structure |-|Military structure= Leader(s) * King ** King Bhumibol Adulyadej (Rama IX) ** King Maha Vajiralongkorn (Rama X) * Queen ** Sirikit ** Suthida Bajrasudhabimalalakshana * Prince ** Juthavachara Vivacharawongse ** Vacharaesorn Vivacharawongse ** Chakriwat Vivacharawongse ** Vatchrawee Vivacharawongse ** Dipangkorn Rasmijoti ** Peter Ladd Jensen (by Marriage) ** David Wheeler (by Marriage) ** Leonardo Wheeler ** Maximus Wheeler * Princess ** Bajrakitiyabha ** Sirivannavari Nariratana ** Ubol Ratana ** Ploypailin Mahidol Jensen ** Airy Wheeler ** Sirikitiya Jensen ** Sirindhorn ** Chulabhorn, the Princess Srisavangavadhana ** Princess Siribhachudabhorn ** Princess Aditayadornkitikhun ** Princess Soamsawali, the Princess Suddhanarinatha ** Sujarinee Vivacharawongse ** Srirasmi Suwadee Second-in-command * President of the Privy Council ** Prince Dhani Nivat ** Prince Rangsit Prayurasakdi ** Prince Alongkot ** Jit na Songkhla ** M.L. Dej Snidvongs ** Sanya Dharmasakti ** Tanin Kraivichien ** Prem Tinsulanonda ** Surayud Chulanont * Prime Ministers ** Pridi Banomyong ** Thawan Thamrongnawasawat ** Khuang Aphaiwong ** Plaek Phibunsongkhram ** Pote Sarasin ** Thanom Kittikachorn ** Sarit Thanarat ** Thanom Kittikachorn ** Sanya Dharmasakti ** Seni Pramoj ** Kukrit Pramoj ** Seni Pramoj ** Thanin Kraivichien ** Sangad Chaloryu (Acting) ** Kriangsak Chamanan ** Chatichai Choonhavan ** Anand Panyarachun ** Suchinda Kraprayoon ** Meechai Ruchuphan (Acting) ** Anand Panyarachun ** Chuan Leekpai ** Banharn Silpa-archa ** Chavalit Yongchaiyudh ** Chuan Leekpai ** Thaksin Shinawatra ** Chitchai Wannasathit (Acting) ** Thaksin Shinawatra ** Sonthi Boonyaratglin (Acting) ** Surayud Chulanont ** Samak Sundaravej ** Somchai Wongsawat ** Chaovarat Chanweerakul (Acting) ** Abhisit Vejjajiva ** Yingluck Shinawatra ** Niwatthamrong Boonsongpaisan (Acting) ** Prayut Chan-o-cha Military Leaders * Chaiyasith Shinawatra * Charun Rattanakun Seriroengrit * Thanom Kittikachorn * Chavalit Yongchaiyudh * General Pornpipat Benyasri * General Apirat Kongsompong * Sonthi Boonyaratglin * Phraya Phahonphonphayuhasena Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals * Phot Bhahalyodin * Niramon Ounprom |-|Weaponry= Military Units Infantry * 9th Infantry Division * 11th Infantry Division * 3rd Infantry Division * 6th Infantry Division * 4th Infantry Division * 7th Infantry Division Elite * 2nd Infantry Division, Queen's Guard * 2nd Cavalry Division * 1st Development Division * 3rd Cavalry Division * 2nd Development Division * 1st Cavalry Division * 3rd Development Division * 4th Development Division Special * Special Forces Division ** 1st Special Forces Regiment ** 2nd Special Forces Regiment ** 3rd Special Forces Regiment, King's Guard *** Ranger Battalion, King's Guard also known as Royal Thai Army Ranger *** Special Operation Battalion, King's Guard also known as 90th Task Force ** 4th Special Forces Regiment ** 5th Special Forces Regiment Heavy * One armoured division Vehicles * T-84 Oplot-M * VT-14 * M60A1/A3 Patton * M48A5 Patton * FV101 Scorpion * Stingray Ligjt Tank * M41A3 Walker Bulldog * BTR-3E1 * M1126 Stryker * VN-1 * V-150 Commando * M113A1/A2/A3 * Type 85 * First Win 4x4 * REVA 4x4 MK11 * Humvee Ships * Type S26T Class * Chakri Naruebet * 071E * Endurance class * Normed PS 700 class * DW 3000 class * Type 025T class * Type 053HT class * Ratanakosin class * Khamronsin class * Tapi class * River class * Pattani class * Makut Rajakuman class * M58 class * Hua Hin class * BMB-230 class * FPB-45 class * MV400 class * PSMM Mk.5 Aircraft * Alpha Jet * F-16A/B Block 15 OCU * Saab 340 AEW&C * JAS-39C/D * F-16AM/BM * F-5E/F * UH-1 * Bell 412 * S-92 * EC725 * F-16 ADF * Saab 340B ELINT/COMINT * DA42 MPP * P.180 Avanti Military weapons Artifacts * Melee weapons * M1911 * Star Model model M mod * Heckler and Koch USP * HS2000 * CZ 75 * Beretta M1951 * Browning Hi-Power * Heckler and Koch P2000 * SIG Sauer P226 * Heckler and Koch P7 * Glock 17 * FN Five-seven Ranged Weapons * Remington Model 870 * Remington Model 1100 * Masterkey * Franchi SPAS-12 * Heckler and Koch MP5 * Heckler and Koch UMP * UZI * FN P90 Territories Bangkok * Age founded/conquered: 1782 * Territory type: Homeland * Inhabitants: Thai People Civilization Stats Tier 8: Digital: 'In Bangkok, there are very many free public Wi-Fi Internet hotspots. The Internet in Thailand includes 10Gbit/s high speed fibre-optic lines that can be leased and ISPs that provide residential Internet services. The Internet is censored by the Thai government, making some sites unreachable.100 The organisations responsible are the Royal Thai Police[''citation needed], the National Broadcasting and Telecommunication Commission (NBTC), and the Ministry of Digital Economy and Society (MDES). Power Sources '''Science: Construction/Inventing (The National Science and Technology Development Agency is an agency of the government of Thailand which supports research in science and technology and its application in the Thai economy. The Synchrotron Light Research Institute (SLRI) is a Thai synchrotron light source for physics, chemistry, material science, and life sciences. It is at the Suranaree University of Technology (SUT), in Nakhon Ratchasima, about 300 kilometres (190 miles) northeast of Bangkok. The institute, financed by the Ministry of Science and Technology (MOST), houses the only large-scale synchrotron in Southeast Asia. It was originally built as the SORTEC synchrotron in Japan and later moved to Thailand and modified for 1.2 GeV operation. It provides users with regularly scheduled light.) Conquest Stats Tier 9: Country: At 513,120 km2 (198,120 sq mi) and over 68 million people, Thailand is the world's 50th-largest country by total area and the 22nd-most-populous country. Power Stats Attack Potency: Large Building: Thailand Battleships with firing all of it's weapons at once. Small Building: Tanks that have the power to level small structures. Street: The energy from standard small firearms. Athletic Human: the strength of standard Thailand soldiers. Durability: Large Building: Thailand Battleships which can take substantial explosions. Small Building: Tanks with armored plating can still operate even after explosions. Wall: Aircraft with it's large size. Street-Athletic: The durability with Thai soldiers with or without equipment. Speed: Subsonic+: KC-135 top speed is 580 mph. Superhuman: The T-84 tank can go''' 65 km/h (40 mph) – 70 km/h (43 mph). '''Athletic Human: The running speed of Thai soldiers. Skills Stats The Royal Thai Armed Forces (กองทัพไทย; RTGS: Kong Thap Thai) constitute the military of the Kingdom of Thailand. It consists of the Royal Thai Army (กองทัพบกไทย), the Royal Thai Navy (กองทัพเรือไทย), and the Royal Thai Air Force (กองทัพอากาศไทย). It also incorporates various paramilitary forces. The Thai Armed Forces have a combined manpower of 306,000 active duty personnel and another 245,000 active reserve personnel. Strengths/Pros Thailand participates fully in international and regional organisations. It is a major non-NATO ally and Priority Watch List Special 301 Report of the United States. The country remains an active member of ASEAN Association of Southeast Asian Nations. Thailand has developed increasingly close ties with other ASEAN members: Indonesia, Malaysia, the Philippines, Singapore, Brunei, Laos, Cambodia, Myanmar, and Vietnam, whose foreign and economic ministers hold annual meetings. Regional co-operation is progressing in economic, trade, banking, political, and cultural matters. In 2003, Thailand served as APEC (Asia Pacific Economic Cooperation) host. Dr. Supachai Panitchpakdi, the former Deputy Prime Minister of Thailand, currently serves as Secretary-General of the United Nations Conference on Trade and Development (UNCTAD). In 2005 Thailand attended the inaugural East Asia Summit. In recent years, Thailand has taken an increasingly active role on the international stage. When East Timor gained independence from Indonesia, Thailand, for the first time in its history, contributed troops to the international peacekeeping effort. Its troops remain there today as part of a UN peacekeeping force. As part of its effort to increase international ties, Thailand has reached out to such regional organisations as the Organization of American States (OAS) and the Organisation for Security and Cooperation in Europe (OSCE). Thailand has contributed troops to reconstruction efforts in Afghanistan and Iraq. Weaknesses/Flaws Thailand has had 20 constitutions and charters since 1932, including the latest and current 2017 Constitution. Throughout this time, the form of government has ranged from military dictatorship to electoral democracy. Thailand has had the fourth-most coups in the world. "Uniformed or ex-military men have led Thailand for 55 of the 83 years" between 1932 and 2009. Since May 2014, Thailand has been ruled by a military junta, the National Council for Peace and Order. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below.Category:Work In Progress Category:Profile Category:Kingdom Category:Country Category:Real Life Category:Army Category:Tier 8 Civilization Category:Tier 9-B Conquest